Ambush at the silver mine
Here's how Tonto, our heroes, and the Comanche save John in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Lone Ranger. view the Constitution stopping at the silver mine as the Cavalry men hop off the flatbed Cavalry man 1: Clear the track, men! Cavalry man 2: Outta the way! Cavary man start walking John Reid to be exacuted Miner: Going to pit! unknown to anyone, someone watches from behind one of the mine track bridges Jay Fuller: My God! Latham Cole: Out here, it's just rock. Flim: Put it on a train, it's priceless. Jay Fuller: What could you buy with all of that? Latham Cole: A country, Captain. A great country. For which our children will thank us. men uncouple the flatcar and boxcar from the train Railway man: Take her ahead! Line her up! Constitution moves into the tunnel Railway mane 2: That'll do! Get these Chinaman out of here! china workers leave Calvary man: Detail, halt! put John on a flatcar then blindfold him the tunnel, 2 mysterious figures walked up Calvary man: Disn't you hear me Chinamen? I said get out! Jay Fuller: Point, arms! the coach Rebbecca: You don't have to do this. You'll take care of us, like you said. You don't have to do this. Flam: We already have. outside Jay Fuller: Load! soldiers do so Calvary man: his rifle at the figures I ain't gonna tell you again! Tonto: up cage Calvary man: What the heck is that? The driver: his bird Gas. That's gas! run out of the tunnel Tonto: his bird Little Strongheart: Nice work. Drumrols Jay Fuller: Shouler arms! Latham Cole: I was at Gettysburg. Twelve-thousand casualties before lunch. Know what I learned in all that carnage? Nothing is accomplished without sacrifice. Rebecca: on him Latham Cole: her Danny: Leave her alone! Flam: Stupid kid! him Rebbecca: Danny! Outside Railway man: the switch Nice and easy! The Driver: Railway man: The Driver: GAS! GAS! GAS!! train starts backing up towards the silver cars Jay Fuller: Ready! cock their guns the coach Latham Cole: Rebbecca: No! [Outisde Jay Fuller: Aim! John Reid: himself Jay Fuller: FIRE! train bumps into the cars and the rear car blocked the soldiers before John was killed the coach, everyone feels a jolt Latham Cole: What the heck just happened? Butch Cavendish: the cab and finds no one there Ernie: Huh? Butch Cavendish: a pile of birdseed and a bit of buffalo hair snarls Ernie: That damn indian and young buffalo!! they hear Indian calls camed out of the sky, and killing several man Flam: Ernie! You and Butch get the train going! arrows fly out of the sky, Tonto and Luke start moving put of a tunnel Jay Fuller: Attack! Maintain order! To arms! Tonto: Hold on, Kemosabe. Luke: We'll get you out of here! and Tonto gently bump into the flatcar and start pushing it John Reid: Tonto? Luke? serveral men are shot down John Reid: What was that? Tonto: No reason for concern. Jay Fuller: Over here! To the guns! Defensive position! Rebecca: John! John Reid: Rebecca! I'm coming for you! Rebecca: John! Jay Fuller: Rally on me! sees the comachie on a hill top Indian: native, they charge Jay Fuller: Lord, save us. a few feet from the mine, the rest of our heroes wait Little Strongheart: up to them The Comache tribe's comin' in! We gotta git' goin' now! Twilight: But we need to wait for Tonto, Luke, and John! Steamy: We ain't got a choice! We don't go in now, we ain't gonna go help at all! Wev' gotta git' goin' now! Load all the Potato Diggers! And git' that Gatlin' Gun ready! and Luke soon approach the tunnel Butch Cavendish: Faster! his gun at the driver Now! Ernie: Step on it, don't let them get away! Driver: the regulator Jay Fuller: Hold a firing line! man gets shoot down Hold you positions, gentleman! Comache tribe are getting closer Jay Fuller: Hold! closer Jay Fuller: Steady! his .45 colt closer Jay Fuller: For God! And for country! point the Gatling guns, and the tribe gets closer Jay Fuller: Fire at will!!! the Cavalry men fire indians get killed with John, Tonto and Luke John: Tonto, what is that? Tonto: back and sees the Constitution driving behind them indians get killed Tonto: Now... must to jump! John: Left or right? Tonto: Yes! jump into a side tunnel as Luke follows Butch: a canister of kerosene gets the blindfold off and then the canister lands next to them John Reid: Kerosine? Calvary man: What are you trying ta do? Blow up the whole mountain? Butch Cavendish: Trust us! a stick of dynamite Ernie: These guys have hard time staying dead. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes